The Adventures of Jack and Ianto: Episode One:
by wereleopard
Summary: What Jack and Ianto get up to now they have left earth


Ok peeps this is just the first one to get things started now I have been thinking about this and yes I know it's dangerous. If anyone wants to write an Adventure of Jack and Ianto please do so. It can be a crossover with Dr Who, your own made up place or somewhere the Dr has been before, meeting up John Hart you also have the classic going to planets that the aliens who turned up in Cardiff came from, like the weevils etc. So come on write an adventure for our boys.

Title: The Adventures of Jack and Ianto: Episode One: No Longer on Earth  
Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: Adult

Pairing: Janto  
Spoilers: All of Torchwood, especially COE

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood; if I did we know what would have changed  
Summary: What Jack and Ianto get up to now they have left earth.

Feedback. Would appreciate it but just hope you enjoy the story

Chapter One

"So this is a cold fusion cruiser then." Ianto muttered looking around.

Jack just stared at the young man. "Yes it is. You don't have any regrets do you?"

Ianto laughed. "Jack we've just left and no I don't." He looked down at himself and frowned. "Do you think I should get something other than a suit?"

Jack stalked towards him. "You know how I love you in a suit but I love you out of one much more." He pulled Ianto into his arms and kissed him desperately. "Damn we can't do much more, we don't have anything."

Ianto grinned and pulled away in one pocket he pulled out some lube and the other some condoms. "Well, you know a boy scout and all."

"Always prepared Ianto, did you think that we were going to have sex." Jack laughed as he pushed the suit jacket of the young man's shoulders.

"Let's say I was just hoping I could have one last memory before you vanished." Ianto's voice caught.

"Ianto, I love you. I would go anywhere with you. I just couldn't stay on Earth."

"Well neither of us are so that's a moot point isn't it." Ianto pushed Jack's long military coat off and it fell to the ground.

It didn't take them long to strip each other naked. "Ianto, my god look at you."

"Jack shut up and get on with it before someone comes in." Ianto laughed as he pulled Jack on top of him kissing passionately.

"Ianto." Jack whispered as he kissed his way down the Welshman's body nipping at his nipples making them stiff, rolling his tongue around them and feeling the body squirm beneath his.

"Jack, please." Ianto sighed as he felt a strong mouth smile around his stomach a tongue tracing lines across his skin.

The older man grinned as he finally reached Ianto's erection; he licked his lips as his eyes slowly slid up the sweaty young man spread out on the floor like a banquet. The best one he could ever have.

"Mine, all mine." Jack whispered his mouth opening a little wider as he slid it over the weeping head, his tongue flicking around the tip of Ianto's cock.

Ianto's hips jerked as his heated flesh entered the wet cavern, Jack grinned pushing his lovers hips to the ground and holding him still. He bobbed his head up and down taking as much as he could of the younger man, moving at a steady pace knowing that it drove Ianto insane with want.

Jack released the straining shaft, moving Ianto so his feet were flat on the ground and legs apart. He opened the lube and rested between the muscular legs. He slicked up three fingers. The lube dropped to the floor as he took Ianto's erection back into his mouth.

"Please Jack; so much has happened I need you in me now." He begged

"You know how much you begging with Welsh tone turns me on." Jack said, and then started to lick up and down the shaft.

He slowly slid one finger inside of Ianto letting the other man get used to the feel of him. It wasn't long before Jack could feel his lover pushing down onto his finger. The immortal grinned and slowly added a second scissoring them, opening him more.

"I'm ready Jack."

"Not yet and I don't want to hurt you, not with our first time amongst the stars." Jack finally used his third finger and Ianto was pushing down hard fucking himself. "Don't be impatient."

"Jack if you aren't inside of me very soon, I'll go and find someone on this cruiser that will."

Jealousy surged through him; he took his fingers out and moved above Ianto. Staring at him intently bending he kissed him hard and passionately. "You are mine Ianto Jones and no one gets to see you like this but me, not now, not ever."

Ianto's blue eyes lit up. "I thought you like to share."

"I do everything but you. I couldn't bear to see anyone touching you like this. My scent is the only one you should wear, my hands are the only things that should touch you and I am definitely the only one who gets to make love to you."

"So shut up and get on with it." Ianto paused for a moment. "I couldn't share you either."

Jack ripped open the condom and rolled it on; he grabbed the lube and slicked himself up. Moving forward he held him at Ianto's hole. "Thank you for coming with me. I couldn't imagine being here by myself."

Ianto moved and wrapped his long legs around Jack's trim waist. "No other place I would rather be then by your side."

With the words he slowly slid inside of the other man, moving slowly so Ianto could get use to the feel of him. Bit by bit he pushed until finally they were completely united. Ianto's head was thrown back. His skin flushed, this is what real memories were. Being with the one you love.

Jack pulled out and in a steady pace, with Ianto using his heals trying to get his lover to move faster. "Ianto." He groaned knowing that neither of them would last long because of everything that had happened on Earth and how close they had been to losing each other forever.

He gripped Ianto's hips and started to move faster and faster, Ianto tilted his body welcoming the full feeling that he got from this. He could feel the tingling up his spine knowing that he would be coming soon.

"Jack, not long." Ianto panted.

"I know." Jack said through gritted teeth and his slammed harder and faster into the pliant body beneath him.

Ianto's hands tangled themselves in Jack's coat, his body arching of the ground as he came screaming. "JACK."

"Oh god Ianto." Jack pistoned his hips hard, knowing Ianto would feel this for a few days looking forward to seeing the people watch him and knowing that he was the only one going to have the sexy young man, his toy boy.

Ianto's tightening body pulled Jack's orgasm from him. "IANTO." He cried as he collapsed onto the sweaty body.

"Well are we going to be doing this every time I do something new?" Ianto said with a chuckle.

"Oh no we are going to do it much more than that. I can never get enough of you." He placed a peck on Ianto's lips and lay back down placing his head on the young man's heart. "Mine." He whispered as he closed his eyes listening to the heartbeat beneath his ear.

"Yours just like your mine." Ianto whispered as he stroked his fingers through Jack's hair smiling at what the future was going to bring them.

The End


End file.
